movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo! With The Banana Splits
Scooby-Doo! With The Banana Splits is a traditionally animated direct-to-video supernatural comedy horror mystery film produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation. The film is an animated retelling of Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas' screenplay for Blue Ribbon Content and Blue Ice Pictures' The Banana Splits Movie, based on the 1968 Hanna-Barbera children's television series The Banana Splits, with the addition of Scooby-Doo! characters. Set after the retold events of the various Scooby-Doo! direct-to-video films with Scrappy-Doo, the child version of Flim-Flam from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, the Boo Brothers, the Ghoul School girls, the Calloway cadets, and Googie from Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, it involves Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and the rest of the Mystery Gang joining Harley Williams and his family as they attend a live taping of The Banana Splits television series, but struggle to survive together when the robotic clones of the titular characters go haywire upon learning of their show's cancellation, starting a killing spree around the studio in alliance with two old foes of Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy's: Revolta and the Grim Creeper, who have recently managed to escape from their imprisonment inside Sarah Ravencroft's destroyed spell book in New England, and are now out for revenge on the "meddling team". Scooby-Doo! With The Banana Splits, along with another direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface, will be conceived sometime during the development and production processes for Scooby-Doo! in King Arthur's Court, Scooby-Doo! Halloween, and Scooby-Doo and Courage the Cowardly Dog, as they intend to be released in 2023 for The Banana Splits' 55th anniversary and Fangface's 45th anniversary. Summary After solving the mystery of Bill McLemore's Phantom Virus and Cyberspace at the university, Scooby-Doo (Scott Innes) and all his friends meets Harley Williams (Saffron Henderson) and his family on his birthday, and joins them on a tour of Taft Studios, where they attend a taping of a television show featuring The Banana Splits (Eric Bauza). But little do they know, the robotic clones of the Splits themselves have just heard about their show being canceled by the studio's new vice president of programming, and they won't let it happen. Two mysterious figures behind the cause of their update's hay-wiring are none other than Scooby's old enemies, Revolta (Susanne Blakeslee) and the Grim Creeper (Mike McFarland), now successfully freed themselves from the spell book of Sarah Ravencroft back in New England. Having put an evil curse in the robots' updates, the vengeful Witch of the Web send them on their villainous mission to kill all the adults with the additional task of capturing innocent children and keeping them prisoners in their effort to make the show go on forever. Now, it's up to Scooby, Harley and the others to escape the "Banana Splits", while they have an even more frightening battle with Revolta as she resurrects all of the other villains from the past. Characters Protagonists * The Mystery Gang: ** Scoobert "Scooby" Doo: ** Norville "Shaggy" Rogers: ** Daphne Blake: ** Frederick Herman''' "'Fred" Jones: ** Velma Dinkley: ** Bernard "Scrappy" Cornelius Doo: ** Flim-Flam: ** The Boo Brothers: *** Freako *** Meako *** Shrieko ** The Ghoul School Girls: *** Sibella Dracula *** Winnie the Werewolf *** Elsa Frankenteen *** Phantasma *** Tanis the Mummy * The Williams Family: ** Harley Williams ** Austin Williams ** Beth Williams ** Mitch Williams * Zoe: * Parker: * The Banana Splits: ** Fleegle: ** Bingo: ** Drooper: ** Snorky: Antagonists Revolta and the Grim Creeper The Banana Splits (robot clones) Credits Opening * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation present * "Scooby-Doo! With The Banana Splits" Closing * Directed by Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton, Ethan Spaulding and Doug Murphy * Produced by Jennifer Coyle, Rick Morales and Amy McKenna * Written by Tim Sheridan and Jeremy Adams * Based on: ** Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. ** "The Banana Splits Movie" Written by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Co-Executive Producers: David Kirschner, Paul Gertz, Mark Young * Line Producer: John Bush * Editors: Robert Ehrenreich, Robby Wells, Scott Fuselier * Music by Jake Monaco, Matthew Janszen, Robert J. Kral and Patrick Stumph * Co-Producer: Jim Krieg * Casting Direction: Wes Gleason * Voice Casting Facilities: OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo ** Frank Welker as Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * And the Additional Voice Talents of: ** Dan Aykroyd as Scooby-Dum ** Nicole Oliver as Ruby-Doo, Mama Werewolf ** Felecia Angelle as Googie ** Laura Bailey as Flim-Flam ** Sonny Strait as Freako ** Jerry Houser as Meako ** Rob Paulsen as Shreako, Count Dracula, Brunch ** Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula ** Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen, Vanna Pira ** Natalie Palamides as Winnie the Werewolf ** Brina Palencia as Phantasma ** Kristen Li as Tanis the Mummy ** Tress MacNeille as Miss Grimwood, Sarah Ravencroft ** Steve Blum as Matches ** Brianne Siddall as Tug Roper ** Kara Edwards as Baxter, Mummy ** Cathy Weseluck as Grunt, Goonie ** Jason Marsden as Jamal Williams ** Issac Ryan Brown as Miguel ** Kent Williams as Colonel Calloway, the Alien Father, Sal ** Susanne Blakeslee as Revolta ** Mike McFarland as the Grim Creeper, Dr. Jackyll/Mr. Snyde ** Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft ** Adrienne Barbeau as Simone Lenoir ** Tara Strong as Lena Dupree, Mary ** Dani Kind as Beth Williams ** Steve Lund as Mitch Williams ** Tabitha St. Germain as Poppy Glarady ** Saffron Henderson as Harley Williams, Cairo the Mummy ** Sara Canning as Rebecca ** Kyle Hebert as Austin Williams ** Andrea Libman as Zoe ** Cynthia Cranz as Paige ** Christopher R. Sabat as Stevie, the Phantom Virus ** Kiroshan Naidoo as Thadd ** Terry Klassen as Jonathan ** Anndi McAfee as Parker ** Lionel Newton as Karl ** Daniel Fox as Andy ** Jeff Bennett as Doug ** Liza Scholtz as Zoe's Mother ** Emily Neves as Parker's Mother ** Eric Bauza as Fleegle, Drooper, Bingo, the Announcer ** Tom Kane as Professor Robert Kaufman ** Bob Bergen as Eric Staufer ** Mikey Kelley as Bill McLemore ** Jennifer Hale as Thorn ** Jane Wiedlin as Dusk ** Kimberly Brooks as Luna ** Scott McNeil as Papa Werewolf ** Maurice LaMarche as Lawrence Talbot ** Cam Clarke as Dr. Victor Frankenstein ** Jim Cummings as Frankenteen Senior, Genghis Kong ** Linda Young as Repulsa Frankenteen ** Mark Hamill as the Phantom Father, Igor ** Dameon Clarke as Mummy Daddy, Crunch ** Kara Edwards as Mummy ** Jason Douglas as the Creature of the Black Lagoon ** Kate Bristol as Godzina ** Jennifer Miller as Dreadonia Witch ** Kathleen Barr as Short Witch ** Brian Stokes Mitchell as Bonejangles * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Melissa Lohman * Assistant Production Manager: Crissy Kikkawa * Art Director: Brian Johnson * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Jon Suzuki * Prop Design: Art Lee, Norm Ryang, Brian Uchida * Background Design: Edgar Carlos, Jason Park, Jeffrey Purves * Background Paint: Todd Gibbs, Jesse Silver, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Design: Eloisa Lopez, Chris Hooten, David Karoll, Christina Long, James Peters, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Aluir Amancio, Dave Bullock, Alan Galdwell, Nathan Glesowich, Sandra Frame, Ian Hamilton, Seth Kearsley, Brandon McKinney, Joonki Park, Ethan Spaulding, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Ashtley Armstrong, Sandra Frame, Ruben Procopio, Rachel Ramura * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Brian Hogan, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Helen Roh, Swinton Scott, Jungja Kim Wolf * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz, Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Nick DeMartino, Amanda LaMarco, Gus Djuro, Timothy N. Ryan * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Animation Services: Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Digital eMation, Inc. ** Toei Animation Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Tadayoshi Yamamuro, Naohiro Shintani, Masayuki Sato *** Animation Directors: Kodai Watanabe, Miyako Tsuji, Naoki Tate, Takeo Ide, Yukiko Nakatani, Yuya Takahashi, Akihiro Ota, Isamu Takara, Kumi Nakajou, Mamoru Yokota, Masayuki Sato, Masayuki Takagi, Shuuichirou Manabe *** Layout Artists: Makoto Aihara, Kaoru Sekiya *** Key Animation: Naohiro Shintani, Miyako Tsuji, Takeo Ide, Yuya Takahashi, Naoki Tate, Yukiko Nakatani, Kodai Watanabe, Ryo Onishi, Yukihiro Urata, Isami Takara, Naotoshi Shida, Kumi Nakajo, Atsushi Nikaido, Yuya Takahashi, Masayuki Sato, Hirotaka Nii, Takashi Nashizawa, Naoko Masui, Hiroyuki Honda, Takumi Yamamoto, Futoshi Higashide, Shuichiro Manabe, Syuntaro Mura, Mamoru Hishino, Yuichi Karasawa, Keisuke Mori, Yumi Kuroiwa, Hiroki Morimune, Takayuki Uragami, Hitoshi Inaba, Ken Arto, Mehdi Aouichaoui, Takahito Katayama, Tetsuro Niregi, Tamaki Ishii, Mitsuko Baba, Masashi Yamada, Ai Yukimura, Marie Ino, Satoshi Sakai, Ken Otsuka, Takashi Hashimoto, Shiyuki Noto, Chikashi Kubota, Yuki Hayashi, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naohiro Shintani, Hayato Torii, Yuki Nagata, Tomoya Kosakai, Miyuki Yokoyama, Nozaomi Shimazaki, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yuka Kubota, Hitomi Urata, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Yayoi Takano *** In-Between Animation: Yuka Kubota, Miwa Takeuchi, Yuko Nagata, Mihoko Tomita, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Akiho Sato, Takahiro Kojima, Hiroto Saito, Shinnosuke Tanaka, Takaki Hieda, Tomomi Fujii, Shinobu Nakamura, Hiroko Inoue, Takayoshi Mizuguchi, Manami Kotani, Yukitoshi Yamaguchi, Yuko Shimohira, Mihoko Yamazaki, Takami Oshima, Junji Ogura, Yuko Morimoto, Hisashi Mawatari, Kazuya Takai, Naotsugu Yamaguchi, Ayaka Miyamoto, Yuko Hishinuma, Takeru Seo, Kazunaga Iwahori, Hinako Sonoda, Souta Yamazaki *** Model Checkers: Noriko Murata, Ryoko Mogami, Chihiro Iwamoto, Takafumi Tsubokawa, Masato Tomiyasu, Mutsumi Hirata *** Final Checkers: Yoshitada Ishii, Satoru Nakae, Aiko Seguchi, Motoi Takahashi, Ayumi Tada *** Color Backgrounds: Nobuhito Sue, Midori Iwasawa, Kazuo Ogura, Atsushi Yokoyama, Daiki Kuribayashi, Junki Nakata, Maiko Ikeda, Hiromichi Ito, Kuniaki Nemoto, Minami Kasuga *** Ink and Paint: Shoko Iura, Yumi Ushiyama, Kyouko Sato, Yurie Fukuda, Kanae Ando, Oriko Muramoto, Yuki Tonegawa, Takako Tamura *** Special Effects: Nao Ota, Toshio Katsuoka, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Masayuki Kawachi, Takatoshi Anbe, Amo Shintani, Kumiko Taniguchi, Ayumi Arahata, Kaori Kobayashi *** Computer Graphics: Kai Makino, Hirotsuga Yokoo, Takuya Saito, Tetsuro Kodama, Yusuke Ozone, Satoshi Toyoda, Koichi Hirata, Shingo Nakanishi, Toshihiro Nakata, Guo Chaoyi, Mao Tomono, Mari Kobayashi, Yukari Shimozaki, Naoya Tashiro, Kie Inoue *** Production Staff: Tetsuo Inagaki, Yuya Nomoto, Ryoma Honda, Sho Matsui *** Production Assistance: Studio Kagura Co., Ltd., Studio Live Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd., Yapiko, Studio Guts Co., Ltd., Toei Animation Philippines, Inc., Anime R Co., Ltd., Studio Myu, Wish Co., Ltd., J&K Corporation Co., Ltd., RIC Co., Ltd., M.S.J Musashino Production Co., Ltd., Studio Takuranke Co., Ltd., Acca Effe Co., Ltd., SPJ, Snow Light Staff Co., Ltd., Revoroot Co., Ltd., Studio Ribla Co., Ltd., Sakura Create Co., Ltd., Studio Khara Co., Ltd., Studio Wombat Co., Ltd., Doga Kobo, Inc., Buyu Co., Ltd., Studio Elle Co., Ltd., Dangun Pictures Co., Ltd., IngresA Co., Ltd., Studio Twinkle Co., Ltd., Asahi Production Co., Ltd., Real-T, Inc., Actas, Inc., A-Line Co., Ltd., Art Base Bam Co., Ltd., Bridge, Inc., G&G Entertainment Co., Ltd., G&G Direction, Inc., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio Graffiti Co., Ltd., Studio Mark Co., Ltd., Studio μ Co., Ltd., Triple A Co., Ltd., Beijing Xie Le Art Co., Ltd., Athena Art Studio, BIG Studio Co., Ltd., Mukuo Studio ** Digital eMation, Inc.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Jinsung Kim, Kyungsoo Lee *** Animation Directors: Namgil Jo, Dongwon Jung, Yung-won Jung, Gyungsoo Lee, Seungkyung Lee, Bongkeun Kim, Kyungsang Yoo *** Layout Artists: Seung-hyuk Choi, Kabcheon Jung, Dong-ho Kim, Chanwoong Lee, Dongkyu Lee, Kyoochang Lee, Dong-hwan Oh *** Key Animation: Daesung Choi, Sungsik Choo, Jinyul Jang, Nam-gil Jo, Jinwoo Jung, Jung-hwa Jung, Seungjoon Jung, Yoon Jung, Yunkoo Kang, Bongeun Kim, Jea-ong Kim, Jongbum Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Kyungwon Lim, Yung-hee Sim, Kyungsang Yoo, Yungtae Yoon *** In-Between Animation: Naksoo Choi, Yungmin Choi, Chulki Hong, Mijung Joen, Jinsook Jung, Yungsook Kang, Heejung Kim, Myung-ho Kim, Yoojoong Kim, Jina Lee, Heejung Kim, Namki Kim, Jongkook Lee, Kyungmi Park *** Model Checkers: Hye-yung Jo, Jin Jung, Jisoo Kang, Jaehee Oh, Jinmi Park *** Final Checker: Bongsoo Eun, Seungyong Jung *** Color Backgrounds: Sunee Heo, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh, Jongyoon Park, Joongho Park *** Ink and Paint: Injoo Ahn, Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Woonrye Jung, Yoonsuk Jung, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Yung-eun Ko, Gyungran Koo, Jiyeon Lee, JungIn Lee, Hyojung Park *** Composition: Jaehyun Kim, Kang-Ok Kim, Kitae Kim, Seokyoon Choi, Gwang-hee Lee, Jangho Park, Joohee Yang *** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon *** Production Staff: Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Seung-yeon Choi, Sujin Jung, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Misun Sohn *** Production Assistance: Sunwoo Entertainment, Co., Ltd., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Thai Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Hong Ying Animation Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Dong Woo Animation Co., Ltd., MOI Animation Co., Ltd., Yeson Entertainment, Inc., Saerom Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Snipple Animation Philippines, Inc., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Post Production Producer: Rick Morales * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Canasi, Rebecca Unger * Sound Effect Design Services: Jet Sound Engine Co., Ltd. ** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura * Recording Facility: Salami Studios, Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd. ** Salami Studios: *** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins *** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas *** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts *** Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia, John Reynolds ** Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd.: *** Recording Machine Operator: Mitsuharu Ito * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture ** Online Editor: David Cowles ** Assistant Editors: Harrison T. Barth, Gabriel GIanola, Matthew Hanchey * Insert Songs: ** "The Tra La La Song" *** Written by Mark Barkan and Ritchie Adams *** Performed by Jason Nesmith ** "My Humps" *** Written by Will Adams and David Payton *** Performed by Anndi McAfee ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" *** Written by David Mook, Ben Raleigh *** Produced and Performed by Patrick Stumph ** "Clap for the Wolf Man" *** Written by Burton Cummings, Bill Wallace and Kurt Winter *** Singing Voice of Winnie the Werewolf Performed by Crystal Scales ** "The Tra La La Song" *** Written by Mark Barkan and Ritchie Adams *** Produced and Performed by Patrick Stumph * Production Administrator: Frances Chang * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Daphne Fei, Shelly Jacobs, Tamara Miles, Tracy Nicoletti, Dave Silva, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Jake Baumgart, Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Leslie Chinchilla, Jehan Jawad, Shannon Muir, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Shekerlian * Production Suppervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2023 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * "SCOOBY-DOO", "THE BANANA SPLITS" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Trivia * Using characters from the ''Scooby-Doo! series, the animated retelling of The Banana Splits Movie was set after the events of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. DVD/Blu-ray Menu * Play * Set Up ** Two Versions of the Movie *** Uncut Version *** Edited Version * Scene Selection ** A Flashback Prologue with Scooby and Shaggy ** The Banana Splits with Stevie (Tra La La) ** The Mystery Gang Meets the Williams ** Taft Studios ** Harley is Almost Run Over ** Karl and his Two Assistants ** A New Vice President of Programming ** The Taping of the Show ** Sloppy Time ** Austin and Paige ** Bingo and Snorky Captures Andy ** The Wheel of Endings ** A Backstage Tour ** Stevie's True Nature/Drooper Kills Stevie ** The Splits in Person ** Mitch Cheats on Beth ** The Search for Snorky ** Jonathan and Parker Finds Rebecca ** Poppy and Thadd at the Magic Acts Set ** Fleegle's Murderous Magic Trick ** A Banana Buggy Chase ** Under Drooper and Bingo's Attack ** A Brief Escape from Snorky (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?) ** Jonathan's Warning ** "We're Gonna Have So Much Fun!" ** Fleegle Defies Karl/Revolta and the Grim Creeper ** "Time's Almost Up!" ** The Mystery Group Recruits Poppy ** An Escape from Karl's Robot Room ** Execution by Sloppy Time ** Snorky Has A Change of Heart ** Paige Avoids Drooper ** "Revolta is Back?!"/A Monster Battle (Clap for the Wolf Man) ** "How Do We Stop the Banana Splits?" ** The Audience and Crew's Corpses ** "The Show Must Go On!" ** A Death Match with Fleegle and Drooper ** Snorky's Sacrifice for the Group ** Divorced and Left for Dead/A Whole New Poppy ** End Credits * Bonus Features ** Behind Scooby-Doo's Banana Mystery (making-of documentary) ** Banana Tricks or Treats: A Scooby-Doo Halloween Special ** Trivia Games ** Get the Picture Series: *** Scooby-Doo *** Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers ** A Sneak Peek at Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface Category:2023 films Category:2023 direct-to-video films Category:American animated films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American family films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:American films about revenge Category:American ghost films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated family films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Canadian animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films about monsters Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Murder in films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Banana Splits Category:Toei Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment